A Demon's Love
by 10000PoisonedKisses
Summary: Zander Spike SLASH. Spike wants to show his affections to an unwilling Zander. Slight implications of child abuse. Rated for slight cursing and content


A Demon's love

Khavi

A/N: I don't own Buffy, and None of these events ever happened. I just like to pretend they do. This is a Xander/Spike SLASH fic. you have been warned

"Will you let me have my way with you tonight Luv?"

Xander spewed a mouthful of beer across the wooden table at the sound of Spike's whisper. He hadn't heard the man enter the kitchen. "Jesus Spike! Don't scare me like that!"

Spike took the seat next to the brunette and slipped the half drunk beverage out of his hands. Spike sipped slowly, eyes locked on the boy . " You didn't answer me. Will you let me seduce you?"

Xander rolled his eyes, not bothering to take Spike seriously. "Sure. Fuck me senseless right here on the counter why don't you? Go on, get on with it."

" Oh sod off, I was being serious." The blond vampire informed him, his expression unreadable.

Xander began to doubt himself. Spike was hard to read. Xander could never tell if he was kidding or not. It was damn irritating, because usually Xander read him wrong. Xander shared a closeness with the vampire he'd never experienced with anyone else before, but he still had trouble deciphering the vampires true feelings. Spike would listen to him. He'd sit quietly and let Xander go on and on about Buffy and the others. About how they didn't even notice him. Sometimes, Spike would crawl into bed with Xander, explaining that his body couldn't contract it's own heat, and that Xander was quite warm to the touch. 

It set off warning bells in his head the first time. Xander didn't like it when people intruded his room and crept into his bed at night. But Xander had grown accustomed to the feel of the cool body against his back. Spike never hurt him, but Xander was always slightly uncomfortable because Spike would always touch him. Slink and arm around Xander's waist, twist his fingers in Xander's hair, trace a finger along his spine. Spike was always itching for physical contact. The brunette was throw off by it.

Xander considered for a moment before answering the blond. "No Spike. I'm sorry, but I just don't swing that way. And even if I did, what makes you so confident that you'd be able to lay me?"

Spike cocked his head and studied Xander's features. "C'mon Luv. How can you know if you've never tried? Just a kiss. If you don't like it, I'll stop. How's that?"

Xander stared at him. "You must think I'm pretty stupid to fall for that. 'C'mon Xan! Just a kiss! Maybe a nibble here of there!' No thank you. I quite like living."

"That's odd, considering you cry yourself to sleep every night because of your miserable childhood when you think I can't hear." Spike said cooling, taking another drink. He was startled when Xander punched him hard across the jaw.

"Shut up you bastard! You don't know anything about my home life! About the things I suffered through every god damned night!" Xander hissed, anger rising in his face. He'd gone too far with that last comment, Spike decided. He had to recover.

"Sorry Pet, I didn't mean it, I was just trying to get-"

"Look, shove it up your ass, I don't care." Xander said exasperated. He knew Spike hadn't said it to be cruel, but it had come out rather harsh He took his beer and headed down into the basement. He sprawled onto the couch and turned on the T.V. Spike appeared at the top of the stairs and made his way over to the brunette, considering how to start a conversation again.

"You have some balls coming back over to me." Xander growled, not looking up.

"Well yes, made of steal actually."

That earned him an odd look from the human. "Oh lighten up Xan." Spike sighed, throwing an arm casually around his friends shoulders. "How long have I been living with you eh,?" He tilted his head to the side and watched the young man for a reaction. Xander didn't say anything, instead, he lay the beer down and shifted into a more comfortable position. Spike decided to try once again.

"Few years..."

"Yes, my point exactly."

Xander just shot him a confused look.

"So how 'bout it whelp?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to let me kiss you?"

"Why are you talking about that again!? We're friends Spike..."

" Friends that just happen to be living together. That should make it even better. No hassle of driving to one another's houses. Haven't you ever considered it?"

"Well I-"

Xander was cut off, started as Spike lay a hand greatly on his knee. He watched the vampire suspiciously as the hand crept upward.

"You trust me don't you Xander?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then trust me with this.... trust me with your love"

Xander swallowed hard, mouth becoming dry. He was nervous all right. He'd never really thought of Spike like that, but now that he looked at him, Spike had his own beauty unique to only him. The hand on his thigh paused and icy eyes watched him, looking for the ok. 

"One kiss, that's all I'm asking for..."

Xander swallowed again and slowly nodded. A spark glittered in Spikes eye. Oh shit, what had Xander just gotten himself into? Spike raised the hand that was resting on his friends thigh, and cupped it behind Xander head. He pulled forward lightly, to show that HE would be the one to control this. Then, he leaned forward, shifting his weight slightly so he could get better access, and let his mouth hover just inches away from Xander's. He could feel the short ragged breaths escaping from the human, and the slight trembles. He spoke softly. "You're frightened."

"Just nervous..."

"You know I'd never hurt you right? I'd never just use you."

"Yes... I know..."

"This is just for fun Luv... If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Spike brushed his lips softy across Xander, in something too delicate to even be called a kiss, then he pressed lightly down. His lips rested soundly against Xander fuller ones. His mouth was slightly parted, wondering if he should go any further. Xander hadn't throw him off yet, that was a good sign. He slipped his tongue out and traced Xander's lip's outline lazily, then pulled away. He watched the expressions on Xander's face change from surprise, to disappointment, and finally to lust.

"Thank you Luv..."

"No problem..." Xander whispered, unconsciously leaning into Spike for support. The vampire smiled and didn't make an attempt to stop him as Xander leaned further in, until their lips met again. This time, Xander was a bit more willing to accept Spikes will to explore and dominate. The hand behind his head crushed him closer to his friend, while another slid down and claimed his hip, pressing him into the couch. Xander's own arms snaked around Spike's neck. He gently began to stroke the sunken cheeks, drawing a sound of pleasure from deep within the Vampire's chest.

Spike ground his hips painfully into the younger boy, longing for a touch. Xander's eyes shot open and he jerked away. The last time he'd been touched in a sexual way, it hadn't been out of love or kindness. "Stop Spike.."

The blond pulled away, hands still poised on Xander's firm body. "What's wrong?"

"I- I'm just not ready..."

"Your body argues otherwise." Spike pointed out to Xander who was still holding tightly to him. 

"Yeah but....just...can you just hold me?"

"Sure Luv. Just," Spike shifted so he was lying on his side, Xander pulled close to his chest. He brushed a strand of hair away from his friend's face tenderly. "Better?"

Xander nodded and curled into Spikes firm hold. He rested his head slowly on the curve of Spikes shoulder, ankle hooked around the base of the blonds calf. Spike ran his hand slowly over the frame of Xander's rids, waist, and hip, dragging his nails gently up and down the trail. Xander sighed contently and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Usually he wouldn't be so relaxed with a lover, but this was Spike. His friend. He was safe here, in this embrace. He listened contently to the sound of a low rumble from within Spikes chest. It reminded him of a cat purring. 

A smile crept to his lips listening to the comforting sound. He'd make Spike happy. He'd made someone happy...... 

"Love you Pet....... Xander....."

"Mmmmm."

"I'll take that as a 'Yes I love and adore you as well mate' instead of a simple mmmmm."

"Mmmmm"

"Right then."

Spike kissed Xander's head and draped an arm protectively over him. This was _HIS _human. _His _Xander. His pet. His love... He kissed the tender spot on Xander neck gently, drawing a sample of the sweet blood.

"What are you doing?" Xander didn't sound alarmed. just curious as to what the vampire was planing on doing to him.

"Just marking my territory. I mean, what if that sluty slayer suddenly opens her eyes and realizes what a lovely creature you truly are? I have to leave my mark."

"Oh...'k...." Xander murmured, nuzzling closer. "Am I yours then?"

"Yes."

Xander paused as Spike continued to suck the wound. "You're going to send me to work with a hiccy ?"

"Mmmmm"

"Bastard...."

"Piss off. You know you love it."

"I love going around with a grotesque wound on my neck with your spit all over it? You're rather full of yourself. "

"Mmmmm. Love you too."

A/N: What did you think? This is my holiday fic. Every one have a happy Christmas, Chanukah , Yule, Kwanzaa and Winter solstice!


End file.
